An AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display device is widely used because of its wider viewing angle, higher refresh rate and thinner thickness.
In the AMOLED display device, the aging of TFT devices and OLED devices is positively correlated with the drive current, and the power drive capability is also positively correlated with the drive current. Therefore, when the drive current is higher, the aging of TFT and OLED devices is faster, and the cost of power is higher. Thus, it will shorten the life of AMOLED display device and increase the cost of the AMOLED display device.